jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CosmicKai227/My resignation post
Hello fellow wiki readers, I hope you're having a nice day. I'm writing this post to declare that I'm officially resigning from this wiki. I want to focus more on real life stuff, and I don't feel passionate about editing or monitoring here anymore. I love this wiki, I love you guys, and I loved my time here. Since I became a moderator, I've focused all my attention on this wiki, and I guess I can blame that on myself. Never thought this could have such an impact on my life, but damn, it has. Once I resign, I want to focus more on moderating other places, as well as fixing up my irl/school life. Thank you to all the editors, friends, and acquaintances I've made along the way. However, I'll do something extra for the staff. Special thanks to: Light-''' I never knew you that well until this summer. You were a good friend and a responsible owner, to say the least. I liked playing with you on Roblox and had fun building your restaurant on RT2. Stay positive. '''Duncan- You were my best friend on this community. Thank you for helping me through hard times and being a fun friend to play with on Roblox and in voice chat. To say the least, you were one of the reasons I stuck around this long. All I ask is that you take your trial bureau position more seriously, and don't put off to tomorrow what can be done today. Storm- Although we aren't as close as I was with Duncan, you were another one of my best friends here. Ik we had moments where we annoyed each other, but I guess that's what friends are for, right? What I recommend for you is to take staffing less seriously. Yes, it's a serious job, but you gotta loosen up a little. Have fun, enjoy your time here. Still waiting on that face reveal btw. Mark- You weren't too active here, but you were a nice guy from what I could tell. Mad respect for carrying all those meetings early on. I know you were probably busy with other servers or just Roblox in general, but it was nice knowing you, and your chill voice. Waifu- To be honest, I was kinda scared of you. Not to say you're a bad person. It's a good thing that you do your job without hesitation. I never knew much about you, and maybe most staff can say the same. I just wished we could get to know you better. Resistance- Yeah yeah, you were a cool smol tv. It's nice that you were active most of the time, and that you were fairly acquainted with most of us. Good luck on getting Jailbreak mod btw. Jdoggie- You were nice to have around, though you would come in and out every week. Don't listen to the people that dislike you, you're a good admin. Amy- You rarely talked in the Discord server at all, but you're very active here. It's not every day that I see some serious devotion like that. It's a shame that I never got to know you, you were a good Jailbreak player from what I've seen, and you seem to take friendship very seriously. Apple- Although you were never too active a while after getting mod, you were one of my friends before any of us were promoted. Thanks for indirectly inspiring me to keep going on the wiki so long ago. Evita- You're also a great friend, though we mostly talked on Roblox. I had fun playing Jailbreak and Innovation Labs with you at the beginning of summer, and I still enjoy playing Bloxburg/RT2 with you from time to time. Dhanzxz- You were a good boi, maybe even the best. Woof woof, old comrade, it's fun playing RT2 with you. Gamerz-''' Throughout the drama that's happened on discord, I wish you the best of luck recovering your moderator role and turning your status upside-down. Good luck on beating Joey when the time comes, unless it already has. You were a good friend in my early mod days, so thank you for being there with me. I know you're a good guy at heart, I just hope more people get to see it one day. 'Jorde-' Well, welcome to the staff team. I see a lot of potential for you being a mod, so good luck on the trial. You were also a great friend when we'd play constantly back then. '''Some former staff: Scoob- scoob_snacc ForgotTheFood- So sorry for making you put up with all my crap last year. I know I was in a god-awful state, and I just want to apologize. Best of luck in your future. Oof ImStupid- You were a great admin, dude. I was sad to see you resign, because at the time, you were my favorite staff member. I hope we get to play more in the future. WaNachosVamos- You were a legend dude. I was so glad to find somebody else that related to my weird sense of humor. I hope you return to the staff some day! And to everyone else, thank you for helping us make the wiki complete, thank you being good friends, and thank you for being with me all the way! Category:Blog posts